moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Hobbit: Smaugs Einöde
thumb|left|400px Der Hobbit: Smaugs Einöde ist der zweite Teil der dreiteiligen Verfilmung von J. R. R. Tolkiens Roman Der Hobbit und die Fortsetzung von Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise, die auch von Peter Jackson produziert wurde. Dieser hatte bereits in der Trilogie Herr der Ringe mitgewirkt. Handlung Vor einem Jahr vor dem Bund der Gruppe, trafen sich Thorin und Gandalf in der Taverne "Zum Tänzelnden Pony". Da Thorin immer noch auf der Suche seines verschollenes Vaters war und der Zauberer ihn erzählte, dass die Kräfte des Bösen sich sammeln würden. Auch der Drache Smaug, der den Zwergenschatz im "Einsamen Berg" bewachen würde, könnte sich für eine Seite entscheiden. Um das Gold wieder zurück zu gewinnen und den Drachen zu besiegen, beschlossen die zwei eine Reise anzutreten... Zwölf Monate später nach der Rettung der Adler vor den Orks wird die Gruppe von Thorin und von Bilbo Beutlin weiterhin von Azogs Schergen gejagt. Kurzzeitig kann die Gruppe zwar bei dem Hautwechsler zwischen Mensch und Bär namens Beorn unterkommen und die Orks somit abschütteln, doch eine weitere Gefahr lauert im Düsterwald. Azog selbst wird in die zerbrochene Ruinenfestung Dol Guldur geschickt, um dort weiterhin seine Armee wachsen zu lassen. Sein Sohn Bolg soll die Jagd übernehmen. Vor dem Düsterwald trennen sich die Pfade von Bilbos Gruppe und Gandalf. Dieser wolle in Dol Guldur nach dem Rechten sehen, da er von dem braunen Waldzauberer Radagast erzählt bekommen hatte, dass dort das Böse durch einen Nekromanten sich ausbreiten würde. In den Felshöhlen, in denen einst die Nazgûl eingesperrt wurden, findet er und Radagast leere Gruften vor. In Dol Guldur kann er es zwar alleine mit den Orks aufnehmen, doch erhält durch das feurige Auge ein Zeichen, dass Sauron bereits wieder erwachen will. Die Reise durch den Düsterwald verläuft für Bilbos Gruppe weniger glimpflich, da der Wald versucht sie zu täuschen. Auch riesige Spinnen trennen die Gruppenmitglieder von Bilbo und fangen sie in riesige Spinnennetze ein. Dank des einen magischen Rings kann sich Bilbo unsichtbar machen, die Zwerge befreien und größtenteils alle Spinnen des Netzes töten. Neben seinen Handlungen gibt er seinem Schwert den Namen "Stich", da er das Kurzschwert wie eine Nadel führt. Zwei Waldelben, Legolas, der Sohn des von Zwergen verhassten Elbenkönig Thranduil und Tauriel, die Anführerin der Grenzwachen, schreiten zur Hilfe und schließen die Gruppe (außer Bilbo) in das Verließ der Elben. Obwohl Thranduil Thorin im Austausch für einen Schatz aus der Kammer der Zwerge ihre Freiheit aus dem Gefängnis verspricht, weigert sich Thorin, da er meint, dass Thramnduil seinen Vater und Großvater am Angriff Smaugs nicht zur Hilfe geeilt war. Bilbo versucht währenddessen im Verließ die Zwerge zu befreien, während zwischen Kili, Thorins Neffen, und Tauriel eine zarte Bande sich entwickelt. Auf der Flucht aus der Elbenfestung mit leeren Weinfässern gelangen zwar alle, doch auf der Reise zur Seestadt Esgaroth werden sie von zahlreichen Orks empfangen. Kili wird von einem verfluchten Pfeil am Bein getroffen, was bedeutet das ihm ein schleichender Tod bevorsteht. Mit Hilfe und Bezahlung von Bard, einem Bewohner der Seestadt, gelangen sie mit den Fässern unbemerkt in die Stadt, doch Bard, der immer noch an die alte Prophezeiung glaubt, befürchtet, dass der Drache Smaug aufwachen könnte, wenn Thorin den Arkenstein sich unter den Nagel reißen wolle. Inzwischen haben die Waldelben von einem gefangenem Ork erfahren können, dass das Böse bereits wieder am Auferstehen ist und das Kili von dem Pfeil getroffen wurde. Tauriel, die Thorins Neffen zu Hilfe eilen will, macht sich in die Seestadt auf. Legolas folgt ihr. In der Stadt werden die Zwerge und Bilbo gefangen genommen, da sie sich in die Waffenkammer schleichen wollten. Mit einer Rede vor dem geldgierigen Bürgermeister und dem Volk kann Thorin die Strafe für die Zwerge und Bilbo wieder abschütteln. Bard, der gegen Thorins Rede versuchte anzutreten, wird weiterhin gemieden und ignoriert, da er auch dem Bürgermeister ohnehin ein Dorn im Auge war. Fili, Oin und Bofur bleiben in Bards Haus, um sich um Kilo zu kümmern, denn der Pfeil und dessen Gift beginnt sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten. Bolg und seine Gefolgschaft sind derweil in der Seestadt angetroffen, können aber von Tauriel und Legolas getötet werden. Tauriel gelingt es, Kilis Wunde zu heilen, während Bard sich für den Angriff des Drachens vorbereitet. Mit einem schwarzen Pfeil, den er in seiner Wohnung versteckt hielt, will er den Drachen töten. Bei seiner Vorbereitung wird er von Bürgermeister als Unruhestifter inhaftiert. Thorin und seine Gruppe gelangen zur versteckten Geheimtür des Einsamen Berges. Trotz einiger Schwierigkeiten das Schlüsselloch zu finden, öffnet sich das Tor zum Inneren. Bilbo soll nun als "Meisterdieb" den Arkenstein suchen, finden und ihn wieder zu den Zwergen bringen, damit Thorin den rechtmäßigen Titel als "König unter den Bergen" erhalten kann. Auf der Suche nach dem Stein weckt Bilbo den Drachen auf, der trotz Bilbos Rings den unsichtbaren Hobbit durch seinen Geruch aufspühren kann. Die Zwerge kommen Bilbo zur Hilfe, während hinter ihnen der Drache den Zugang der Geheimtür verschüttet. Der Trick Smaug mit flüssigem, heißen Gold zu überschütten, schlägt fehl und Smaug kommt auf den Gedanken, die Seestadt zu attackieren, um sich für die Tat der Zwerge und des Hobbits zu rächen. Bilbo gelingt es nicht die Kreatur aufzuhalten, die nun in Richtung Esgaroth fliegt. Cast & Charaktere Produktion Soundtrack zum Film Der Komponist Howard Shore, der schon die Filmmusik für die Triologie Herr der Ringe entwickelt hatte, übernahm auch in Smaugs Einöde den Soundtrack mit dem London Philharmonic Orchestra. Im Dezember 2012 erschien die CD auf dem Markt. #The Quest for Erebor thumb|250px|CD Cover #Wilderland #A Necromancer #The House of Beorn #Mirkwood #Files and Spiders #The Woodland Realm #Feast Of Starlight #Barrels out Of Bond #The Forrest River #Bard, A Man of Lake-Town #The High Fells #The Nature of Evil # Protector Of the Common Folk #Thrice Welcome #In the Shadow of the Mountain #On the Doorsteb #The Courage of Hobbits #Inside Information #Kingfoil #A Lair and A Thief #The Hunters #Smaug #My Armor is Iron #I See Fire #Beyond the Forrest Kritik Unterschiede zum Buch - Azog, Bolg und der Nekromant in Dol Guldur finden im Buch nur hintergründige oder gar keine Erwähnung. - Tauriel existiert in den Büchern garnicht. - Legolas kommt in dem Buch nicht vor. - Radagast wird im Buch nur erwähnt. - Die Szene, wo Galadriel und Saruman sich in Rivendell ("Bruchtal") einfinden um den weiteren Angriff auf Dol Guldur zu planen, findet im Buch nie statt Marketing & Nominierungen Der Film wurde für 3 Oscars nominiert in den Kategorien: Bester Tonschnitt, Bester Ton und Beste visuelle Effekte. Weitere Filme Die Fortsetzung: Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der fünf Heere kam am 10. Dezember 2014 in die deutschen Kinos. Trailer center|335 px Poster Der HobbitSmaugs Einöde2.jpg Der HobbitSmaugs Einöde3.jpg Der HobbitSmaugs Einöde4.jpg Der HobbitSmaugs Einöde5.jpg Der HobbitSmaugs Einöde6.jpg Der HobbitSmaugs Einöde7.jpg Der HobbitSmaugs Einöde8.jpeg Der HobbitSmaugs Einöde9.jpg Der HobbitSmaugs Einöde10.jpg Der HobbitSmaugs Einöde11.jpg Der HobbitSmaugs Einöde12.jpg Der HobbitSmaugs Einöde13.jpg Der HobbitSmaugs Einöde14.jpg Der HobbitSmaugs Einöde15.jpg Der HobbitSmaugs Einöde16.jpg Externe Links *Deutsches Herr der Ringe-Wiki *Offizielle Website zum Film Kategorie:2013 Film Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Tolkiens Welt Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Film Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Neuseeländischer Film Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Action Kategorie:3D Film